the_bugville_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingson
Kingson ('''stylized as KINGSON'') is an American basic cable and satellite television network that is owned by the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom and Deadpan Productions, ''headquartered in New York City, New York. It was founded by Amse Albert and launched on January 2, 1993. Programming is primarily aimed torwards a younger audience from ages 4-13. But sometime later, programming began to be introduced towards teenagers 14-17 years of age. Nearly all programming are animated series created from Deadpan Productions. Since 2000, the channel also targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night daypart SPEED, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel. A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via SAP. As of September 2016, Kingson is available to approximately 73.1 million pay television households in the United States. History Early years (1993-96) The channel was launched on January 4, 1993, originally made as a "dump" for ended Viacom owned series at the time, particularly animated series from Nickelodeon. The channel wasn't really popular at that time, making Kingson as an easy canidate for being removed by Viacom. Eventually, CEO, Amse Albert made a deal with Ralf Hat, president of Deadpan Productions to help give Kingson a new "shine". After the deal, Deadpan Productions took 61% of control over the network, leaving the rest to Viacom. Ever since the deal, Kingson was seen as a popular channel, especially in 1994, after the release of its first original series, The Misadventures of Gecko. "When The Misadventures of Gecko aired, Kingson so WAY popular! Not as popular as Nickelodeon, but popular enough" - Amse Albert Later that year and the year after, Kingson added new original series to its show listings. About 69% of American households had Kingson available. In 1996, Instruments & Instruments became the channel's most populous series, within youth. the series aired for six seasons (75 episodes), before ending in 2003. Also, Saturday Night Toons, a new block con sited of the most popular television series on the channel, as well as other series. Kingson was able to assess the potential of certain shorts to serve as pilots for spin-off series and signed contracts with their creators to create ongoing series. Golden era (1997-05) The late 1990s and early 2000s were seen as a huge successful era for Kingson. To start, in 1997, The Sherry Show, a complete spinoff of Instruments & Instruments aired. Its dark and storage humor famed the series deeply, made the show the most popular series on Kingson. Supervillains in 1998 and Risky Frizz in 1999 were famed series as well. The schedule became filled with more and more original series. Most of the acquired programming was either pushed later at midnight or taken off the channel fully. Night programming in the late 90s housed mostly television series which were usually dark or TV-PG levelled edginess (The Sherry Show for example). This midnight block was taken off the schedule in 2000, and was replaced with SPEED, a timeshift name for Kingson which primarily airs adult animated series. TBA Reboot era (2006-11) HD formatting and better audio systems were on the rise in Kingson. The entire channel was taken off every server from the days January 15, 2006 - January 17, 2006. TBA Modern Kingson (2012-present) While Kingson isn't as popular as its golden era, it was much better now then its reboot which made the channel unstable. New series like Couch Critters, SpaceWar 101, Sticks Vs. Spiders have premiered in the channel, as well as a new logo, a few specials, and a less stricter editing system. By the end of 2015, Daniel Network bought some rights to old shows (and possibly upcoming) from Kingson and they were acquired from Deadpan Productions sometime in February 2016, making Daniel Network a sister channel for Kingson. TBA External links * Main page Category:Networks Category:Kingson Category:Deadpan Productions